Unexcepted Suprises
by Pikachuthundaxx
Summary: BB drugs and kidnaps Skylar and then seeks to get rid of Naomi Misora. But will his plans change when his new victim makes him feel a new emotion?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note. If I did L would still be alive and Light would be burning**

**I only own the OC's in the story. Enjoy! ^-^**

**I sit in some dungeon-like room. My head is pounding and my legs and arms are bound in shackles. I look around and see another girl in shackles across from me. Her hair is long and dark with pointed bangs and she was dressed in all black. "Excuse me?" my voice echoed sounding dry and hoarse "Do you know where I am?" I stare at the woman she seems to be unconscious and then a dark voice that haunts me to this day calls out from the shadows "Ahh it seems our guest has awaken." **_**That voice…. I remember that voice…**_

_Flash back *BB's point of view*_

I sat at the far end of a coffee shop looking at all the nice little people and their lives and names above their faces. Then a girl walks in, she had crimson hair that was cut off just past her jaw line, her bang threatened to over her left eye but was pinned back so it just covered the girl's eye brow. She wore a long tight fitting t-shirt with a cookie on it and skinny jeans with knee-high sneakers. She was young, just around my age and if my mind wasn't broken I might've noticed how pretty she was. But all I saw was another victim; I looked at her name _Skylar Michaels _then I looked at the numbers below her name. _Hmmm no, that won't work. Looks like I need to find a different toy. _I looked around the coffee shop but every time I did my gaze always shifted back to that one girl, I grunt. _Oh to hell with it. I'll just have to make an exception._ Obviously I had been staring to long because the girl started making sudden glances in my direction. I sigh and get up and walk towards the girl, which didn't take long due to my long legs. I sat across from the girl whose amber eyes looked wide in shock.

_Flash back *Skylar's point of view*_

All of a sudden a pair of 2 black orbs was staring at me; there was a slight red rip around them. The man across from me was pale, like SUPER pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. Which were slightly blocked due to his shaggy black hair. He wore a black long sleeved, loose-fitting t-shirt with baggy blue jeans; oddly enough he wasn't wearing shoes. He sat, well squatted on a seat across from me. "Hello, my name is Rue Ryuzaki and you are?" the man said monotones with a blank expression on his face. He was making me nervous I don't know what it was with this guy but something…didn't feel right. I couldn't put my finger on it though. "Uh… my name is Skylar. Skylar Michaels." I replied nervously. _I wish he would stop staring at me like that. _He simply grinned and pulled out his wallet "Want some coffee or a breakfast muffin?" this normally wouldn't worry me but that smile… it wasn't normal. _God Sky keep yourself together_. _He is just a normal man being nice and offering to buy you breakfast, be grateful._ She nods and watches the man as he walks up to the counter.

_Flashback *BB's point of view* _

I got up and walked over to the counter I ordered tea for myself and normal coffee for the girl. Once the coffee was ready I walked over to the little counter where you put sugar and cream into the coffee. There I was able to sneak some ketamine into her drink and walked over back to my seat. I handed her drink to her as she gave a nod thank you. _Ha, poor bitch is clueless. _She sipped her drink, I couldn't help but grin. How naïve is this girl? Taking a drink from a total stranger? Plus, I don't look like much of a trust worthy person. This was just easy, TOO easy. Suddenly the girl slams her hand into her head "God, I'm feeling a bit dizzy." She stood up and staggered around trying to gain her balance. I put on my best concerned face "Are you ok? Do you need me to walk you back to your house?" she nods has she leans against me using me for support. _Perfect. But I need to hurry last thing I need is for her to pass out here in front of all these people._

I basically had to drag her as we walked on the side walk. _God, when is this girl going to pass out already?! _I was losing my patience she was fighting the drug a bit longer that I would have liked her to. I glanced around to make sure no pedestrians were around. Suddenly I felt her body go limp. _Finally. _I scooped her up, on arm supporting her back the other carrying her legs and walked toward a little sewer/dungeon thing I found a few days back. Normally carrying a body where no one will find it isn't my thing. But the FBI seem to be catching up a bit more closely than I would have liked them to. _And it's all her fault._ My thoughts went to Naomi Misora. The woman L chose to work with him, well she thinks she is. _Ha, fooled her too_._ But if things are to go smoothly I need to get her out of the way as well. _I hop down into the sewers carefully to make sure I didn't break my new guest's neck. That sort of fun is saved for later.

I walked to the far end of the sewers and found was it appeared to be a jail cell, well a bit medieval for this time period but it had shackles that would link Skylar here and one other visitor to the wall not to mention the bars separating the room from the rest of the sewers just like a jail cell. It was a perfect place for my new friend to stay while I went after Naomi. I laid her body down and closed the shackles around her wrist and ankles. I couldn't of helped but find it interesting how limp her body was it held no friction or restraint when I moved her arms and legs, almost like a little doll. I snapped out of thought and locked the shackles into place and put her body in a sitting position. Then I left the cell closed the bar door and locked it. _Aw, she looks to peaceful sleeping. Can't wait to see the terrified expression she makes when she waked up._ I chuckle to myself. Oh what a sight that will be.

I walk outside and look at my watch. Still noon, I got time. I walk over to the hotel where Naomi should be staying. Unfortunately I don't think tricking her will be as easy as the little redhead. Naomi is a pretty cleaver woman, sometimes I often thought she suspected I was behind the killings. No matter she will be gone soon enough. I can't help but go into a laughing fit at the thought finally freeing myself of that pest and then surpassing L as the one chaise he will never solve. I open the door and make my way to the counter. "I'm looking for Naomi Misora. I'm a friend of hers can you tell me where she is?" I say as innocently as I can. The man looks up from the computer and puts on a smile. "Room 104, would you like me to tell her you're coming?" I shake my head and reply in the same amount of innocence "No, my visit is sort of a surprise." The man nods and I make my way to the elevator. I pulled out a small rag and daps a small vile of chloroform on it. It's a bit cliché but I'll need to take Naomi by force rather than trick her. Yes, it will be challenging due to the fact she has the strength of a well-built man, but the percentage of success with tricking her is much lower than knocking her out this way.

I knock twice on the door and wait for Naomi to open it. When she does I hide behind it and wait for her to step out into the hallway. When she does I cover her nose and mouth with the cloth making sure she doesn't see me. After a few elbows to the stomach and her hitting in the _nose with the back of her head she finally falls unconscious. I can't help but fall under another_ laughing tantrum. Here the great Naomi is asleep and defenseless_. God I am I having a GREAT DAY. Though only one thing could make it better….._ I walk into her apartment and poked my head in her fridge. I moved a few containers around before spotting a full jar of jam. I go back into the hallway throw Naomi over my shoulder while holding the jar of jam in my hand as I slid down a pipe that was just by a pot-hole. I jump down it and walk but to the cell where I see a still sleeping Skylar. I unlock the cell door and drop Naomi next to the set of shackles just across the room from the unconscious red-head. He chained up her ankles and wrists and put her in a seating position. He exited the cell and locked the bar door and crouched down and licked the strawberry jam off his fingers and watched the two sleeping women. _Now all that's left is to wait for one of them to wake up._

It was getting late and I was getting bored. So I decided to take a short nap only to be awakened a few hours later by the sound of chains moving. I look up at a still sleeping Naomi but when I shifted my eyes to Skylar I saw her stirring around. A spark of excitement filled my chest. _FINALLY I can have some fun._ All of a sudden I saw her amber eyes flicker open.

_Present *Skylar's point of view*_

I knew that voice it was the same voice who offered to buy me coffee. The same voice who asked if he could walk me home. It was Ryuzaki. I turned my aching head to the side and was met with two glowing red eyes. If my head wasn't hurting so much right now I probably would've screamed it off. There he was in the corner of the hall eating what looked like strawberry jam with his hands. That look he was giving me was like how a lion looks at an injured baby gazelle, like how shark looks at a fish with a torn fin, like how a serial killer looks at a torn up girl in shackles…..

**Authors note: WHALE I'm end it there this was my 1****st**** fanfiction I am pretty satisfied with it, sorry it its short I'm kind of trying to figure out how to make it more lengthy. I hope you enjoy if you did leave it in the review because I just love to hear what you guys have to say if you have any ideas you would like to put out there to help the character grow then spit them out in the reviews I'm opens for suggestions. Another I'll try to upload as frequently as possible but with school and shiz that might make it hard well BYE **

**~thx for reading~**


	2. New emotion

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or any of their characters. I only own the OC's. I also do not own the song in this story: Gory Demise this was written by Feature Creature.**

…**..**

**Skylar-**

After what seemed forever of him staring at me, he gives me a maniacal grin then gets up and unlocks the cell door. Next thing I know he is behind me and he pulls me to my feet by my hair. He holds my head up, one hand grasping my hair the other pulls up my shirt exposing my stomach. He traces his fingers in a circular motion around my flat stomach, "My oh my you have such soft skin, it would be a pleasure to cut it open. I wonder where I should start. Maybe here?" he puts his finger right at the top of my stomach and then slowly moves it down just above my waistline "And end it here. Yes, that would do perfectly. Oh, by the way I would prefer you to call me BB for the short time we have together. Now let me go get my knife. Don't go anywhere." He laughs a cold cruel laugh as he lets me go and I fall to the ground. I watch him leave and once he is gone I try to take the shackles off. Unfortunately, even though my hands and wrists are surprisingly small the shackles still are too tight. Then I got an idea, I took the hair pin keeping my bang out of my eye, even though this means I have to deal with my bang covering the left side of my face it's better than that creep cutting off the left side of my body. Once the hair pin is out I twist it around my finger and pick the lock to the shackles and it pops open freeing my wrist. _Thank God this place is so old. Or else picking the lock would be much more difficult. _Once I freed my other limbs I got up and made a mad dash out of the cell trying to find the exit. _Good thing he left the cell door open or he would've heard the thing screech when I would open it._

After I ran for a good 30 seconds I heard BB let out a frustrated yell. "So we are playing a game of hide and go seek aren't we? I'm warning you I never lost a match. Ready or not here I come." I hear him call to me. After a few minutes I hear his footsteps. _Oh no he caught up!_ I look around for a decent hiding spot. I saw a displaced pipe that would be big enough for a person to hide in it. I curled up in a ball and scootched in there with my knees to my chest while I was sitting up right.

I saw his feet at the end of the pipe and froze. _Please don't look in the pipe. Please, PLEASE don't look in the pipe!_ Tears filled my eyes; this is not how I wanted to die. "Oh, Skylar I have a little song for you. I rather enjoy it. You will too." He walks past the pipe but he doesn't leave the chamber as I hear him sing softly "A is for Amber who drowned in a pool, B is for Billy who was eaten by ghouls, C is for Curt with disease in the brain, D is for Daniel derailed on a train, E is for Eric who is buried alive, F is for Frank was stabbed through the eye, G is for Greg who died in the womb, H is for Heather who was sealed in a tomb, One by one we bite the dust ,Kick the bucket and begin to rust, Give up the ghost when your number's up, We all fall down, Ashes to ashes, bones to paste, You wither away in your resting place, Eternity in a wooden case ,We all fall down." He continue to sing the rather dark tune and then stopped when he was about to leave and he walks toward the pipe. _No, turn around. DAMN IT! Turn around! _

"I is for Isaac who lost his front brakes, J is for Johnny, was bitten by snakes, K is for Kimmy who was shot in the head, L is for Larry who bled and bled, M is for Marie burned to a crisp, N is for Nick who was pummeled by fist, O is for Olive who lived life too fast, P is for Pat who swallowed some glass. One by one we bite the dust, Kick the bucket and begin to rust, Give up the ghost when your number's up, we all fall down. Ashes to ashes, bones to paste, you wither away in your resting place, Eternity in a wooden case. We all fall down. Q is for Quentin who took the wrong trail, R is for Raina who rotted in jail, S is for Stevie who was shot by a bow, T is for Tory who froze in the snow, U is for Urich who was trampled by hooves, V is for Vanessa who fell off a roof, W is for Will who was hit by a car." He stopped at the end of the pipe and moved in lightning speed and grabbed me by the back of my head yanking me out then slowly raising me to meet his face still singing the horrible song. "Y is Yessy who fell from a plane, Z is for Zack who simply went…" he puts his lips close to my ear, "...Insane." I thrashed, I kicked, I screamed. But it was no use my body was still weak and tormented. He pinned me to the wall after the first few second of the struggle. He had to basically pin my body against the wall with his while his arms were at either side of my head. His face was extremely close to mine. I was crying like an infant now. "Why? Why me? Can't you please let me go? Out of all the people at the coffee shop you chose me to torture. Why?" I pleaded; the tears stuck my crimson bang to the left side of my face concealing it. He looked at me, but this time ACTUALLY looked at me. Of course he had to bend his head down a bit since he was about a head taller than me. His eye's scanned my eyes, my cheeks, my mouth, my nose and the rest of my body. Like he was trying to make sense of what he was seeing then he finally spoke. "I don't know. I don't know why I chose you. You're life span isn't ment to end here. Actually you have a long life ahead of you." Life span what is he talking about? He continues to speak "But for some reason whenever I would look for a target my eyes always shifted back to you. When I saw you it gave a weird feeling in my chest, some bubbling feeling in my stomach. I thought it was my instincts just telling me to kill you." I gasp. That feeling he was talking about. The feeling he got in his chest, in his stomach. I know the feeling well. I felt it when a boy asked me to the senior dance in high school. Only for it to shatter when I realized it was just a joke. This means…. BB likes me. Obviously he noticed my expression and he presses on his hand and his body squishes mine closer to the wall. "But it appears to not be the case. You know what it is. I can see it in your eyes. Tell me. Tell what's happening." I look down and bite my lip. If I tell him what will happen? _He would probably just laugh at me._ He saw my hesitation and pressed his body on mine further and it looked like he might just push the wall behind me down with his hands. I take a deep breath "You…y-you..." I lower my voice. "…like me…"

**BB-**

I laugh hysterically, me? A serial killer falling for a girl? As if. But then I stop and look at her. She stares into my eyes and I can see through her tears, a hurt expression. Then I realize it is possible. I mean, I never felt it before how could I identify it when it happened? The only person I really ever loved was A. But that was friendship. The feeling this chick gave me was entirely different. Maybe, I did like her. But why did I see her as prey just before now? _Because that's what you thought your instincts told you._ So I look at her again, but this time looking at her as a person rather than a toy. That's when it hit me. She was beautiful. She was tall for a woman, extremely thin. Maybe other men didn't find her attractive because she did lack curves. But I don't care. Her eyes flickered like the orange of a warm fire. She had light freckles under her eyes and across her nose which you won't notice unless you were close. And her hair was crimson. Not blood crimson but more red velvet cake. I run my hands through it, _and it's so soft too._ Honestly I liked her hair better when it was pulled back up rather than infront of half her face. I liked seeing the full thing. She gives me a confused look as she watches me run my fingers through her hair. I like it just below her jaw line. It's long enough for me to run my fingers through but short enough for it to untangle easily. My hand just glides right through. I put my hand under her chin and make her face toward me. "I think your theory could be correct." I mutter her eyes widen. I can't tell if she is shocked that I admitted it or happy cause that means she will live. But now my instincts tell me to do something and as usual I have to follow it. I put my hands around her waist and clash my lips with hers. Just as I expected. _So soft….._

**Skylar-**

Definably unexpected, yeah it did hurt when he laughed in my face about the thought of liking me. Then him staring at me for about 3 minutes, then he starts running his hand through my hair and now, he is kissing me. _BB you are one crazy mother fucker._ But it is nice not how I expected a kiss from an insane serial killer to feel. I expected it more dry and rough. _But this is soft, gentle and sorta tastes like hhmm…jam?_

**Authors note: Well I'll end it there while reading the 1st chapter I realized something. I make a lot of mistakes while typing. Sorry if you guys spot any. And same as always if you like it or have any ideas leave it in the reviews I'm open for suggestions**


	3. If you love something let it go

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or any of their characters I only own the OC's **

…

**BB-**

I really didn't expect her to kiss me back. I thought she would either A. Push me away and make a break for it or B. just stand there while I kissed her. Her arms rap around my neck and her hands glides into my hair as my lips and hers move against each other. We pull away for the need of air and I stare at her. "You…kissed me back…" was all I could say. Her face grows as red as her hair and she looks down. "Yeah…..I did…" God this got awkward fast. Then I heard the police call out "BB we know you are in there come out with your hands up." _Shit. I forgot to take Naomi's phone. She probably woke up and called them._ Then my eyes shifted to Skylar. She looked up with a confused expression. Skylar, if the police find out what happened here they would take her away from me. No. Not again L already to A from me, he won't take Sky from me too. _Don't be delusional you don't even know if she likes you back._ That voice of doubt rang in my brain again. But she kissed me back doesn't that mean she likes me? That doesn't matter now. What am I going to do with her? _Same thing as this time, find a new dungeon lock her up so she can't push you away. She can stay with you forever_. I shake my head. No that isn't how you treat someone you love, that's how you treat a rebellious pet. Come on Beyond, THINK!

Then it hit me. The same thing Watari told me when I was trying to get over A's death. If you love something let it go. I grab Skylar by the wrist and maneuver around twist and turns in the sewers until I found the ladder that leads to the surface, it seems far from where the police's voices were. She should be able to sneak away without being noticed. God, I hope Naomi didn't see her. I push off the lid of the pot hole and jump off the ladder and look at Sky who had one eyebrow perked up. "It's ok. You can leave. I'm no longer holding you captive." I muttered looking to the ground then into Skylar's eyes well one eye since the other is still covered up with her hair. It bothered me so I pushed it behind her ear so I could see both her eyes. "You're… you're letting me go?" she asked with a puzzled expression. I nod "Yes, you might want to hurry before the police get here. They won't stay outside forever." I look to the ceiling thinking about them just barging in my little playground trying to find me. Good luck to them. "W-what about you? Won't they catch you?" And again this girl never fails to surprise me. Is she worried about me? I don't show my shock I just smirk "Please, my dear you obviously under estimate me." I hear the cops start marching down the other pot hole about 100 meters away. "They are coming, now go." I put my hands on her waist a push her up the ladder. Once she was about half way up. I turn around only to give a glance behind and run off.

**Skylar-**

What? What is he doing? Why did he let me go? Why won't he come with me? He'll get caught for sure…. Wait. Why do I care? He drugged and kidnapped me. Then hunted me down and scared the Jesus out of me. And yet I still kissed him back. At first I thought it was because I was caught up in the moment, but then he let me go. He admitted he liked me, but why would he be willing to set me free if that ment me being out of his life?_ Because he cares more about your well-being than his happiness._ As much as it puzzled me, it was true. What other reason would there be? I was almost to the top of the ladder when I heard the police nearby. _To hell with it._ I climb down the ladder and took off running following the path I saw BB run. _Don't worry BB I'm coming._ I guess this means I like him back. Oh how ironic. My first real boyfriend is a psycho killing maniac. It didn't take me long to catch up. I'm weak but I'm sure as hell fast. I saw him crouched behind a wall looking around the corner, when he turned back around his eyes moved to mine. He got up slowly and walked over to me at a very fast pace looking over his shoulder a few times on his way. He stopped about a foot away from me. "You came back….why? I told you that you were free." He had a stoic look on his face. I had no idea how I was going to say this I felt my face go red as I look towards my feet and I tilted my head up and scuffed the bottom of my shoe on the ground "I didn't want to leave. I didn't want you to just stay down here alone, because I might like you back….." I'm not for sure but I could have sworn I saw a small smile on his face. Not a cold insane smile like earlier but a genuinely content smile. Next thing I know he pulled me into an embrace. I tuck my head into his chest as his chin sits on the top of my head. "This doesn't mean you're staying you know." He says calmly. I pull away and furrow my eyebrows "What do you mean I can't stay?" I cross my arms and he lets out a slight chuckle. I can probably tell why I'm acting like a child. He put his hands on my shoulders and looks me in the eye "You'll get caught and God knows what they would do to you to get you to spill any information you have." I unfurrow my brows and a worried frown grows on my face. "I promise even if they torture me I won't say a thing." He sighs and turns me around a pushes me back to the open pothole ladder. "That's what I'm worried about." He mutters into my ear as he hoists me up onto the ladder but this time waits until I'm on the surface. I look down at him still worried. "Don't worry I won't get caught. I promise, see you soon." Then he runs off. I gaze down below me and let the day sink in. God, I got drugged, kidnapped, almost murdered, kiss, scored a boyfriend and now having to sneak away from the police all in the same day. I got up and started looking at street signs trying to figure my way back home.

**Naomi Misora-**

I woke up in chains. The last thing I remember is seeing a tall, thin, red-headed girl chained up across from me then I blacked out again. When I woke up I saw the girl was gone. Obviously I was knocked out and kidnapped by the killer. _God damn it. I didn't even get to see his face._ I feel around in my pockets to see if I had anything to pick the lock on my shackles. Actually I found something better; the dumbass forgot to take my phone. Quickly I dialed the number to my current boyfriend Raye Penber. After the 3 ring he answered his phone "Naomi where are you I have been looking for you all day."

"Raye, hurry round up a group of police officers and find the closest pot hole. The culprit from the L.A.B.B. case has me chained up in what appears to be some underground sewer cell. There was a girl here too. Tall I think hard to tell with her sitting down and slumped over like she was. She was thin and had dark red hair that reached about an inch below her jaw line." I hear Raye breath as he absorbs the information. "Ok, don't worry Naomi the police force and I will be there as soon as possible, just hang in there." Then he hangs up. That's what I loved most about Raye he was able to stay calm in almost any situation._ I hope they get here quickly._

A few hours later I see police man running through the halls of the sewer. After about 3 minutes of screaming 'I'm over here!' Raye finally found me and broke off the shackles. "Thank God you ok." He plants a quick kiss on my lips before we run off and find the quickest way to the surface, once there, I see L eating his usual jar of strawberry jam. "I came a quickly as I could when I heard you found the culprit's hideout Ms. Misora." An officer unfolded a chair and allowed me to sit as I told L what happened. "I was just going over some files when I heard a knock at my door when I opened it some lunatic jumped on my back and knocked me out with what it seemed to be chloroform. I woke up a few hours later that's when I saw the red-headed girl." When I mentioned the girl I noticed L flinched, he probably didn't like the idea of a citizen being down there with a serial killer. "Then I blacked out again when I woke up the girl was gone. Fortunately BB was stupid enough to forget to take my phone. Then I was able to call Raye." I motion to Raye. L pushes his upper lip up with his thumb and nods "Did you happen to catch a glimpse of the killer's face?" I shake my head the stare at the ground. "Sadly, no when I woke up he wasn't there the 1st time and he was gone when I woke up the 2nd time." L looked disappointed and a police officer walked up to us. "Any reports of the whereabouts of the killer or the girl?" L asks the man, he shakes his head. "There are neither signs of the killer nor the location of the girl." L nods and stands up, he grabs a bull horn and calls out to the police force, "It seems the criminal has escaped and so has the girl. Thank you all for you time, we will do DNA scans around the sewers tomorrow, good night. You may all go home now." Everyone loads up into their car grumbling things like 'What a waste of our times' and 'I woke up at midnight for this?' Raye offers me a ride home, I wave goodbye to L and we drove off.

**Skylar-**

I was able to find a cab for a ride home. This was odd considering it was the middle of the night. I slip into my pajamas, a black T-shirt with Animal from the Muppets on it and plain white pajama pants. Once I found a comfortable position in my bed I dozed off into sleep.

Suddenly I was awakened; I felt two arms wrapped around my stomach, the feeling of a heart beat on my back and what seemed to be a chin on my head. I turned around and gasped. There he was, BB, alive and well. His eyes where half way opened as he said calmly, "Good morning." I sit up and turn my head to my window and see it's still dark out, "Technically it's still night." I motion to the window and he laughs and also sits up. His eyes were still red. Then I remember how they were black at the coffee shop. "So, if you don't mind me asking what's up with your eyes?" he perks up and eyebrow, "Do you mean why are they red? Or why aren't they black like before?" I tilt my head and simply reply "Both."

He sighs "Well, I might as well explain everything to prevent further misunderstandings. First of all BB stands for Beyond Birthday I would prefer you to call me Beyond when we are in private but it public you call me Ryuzaki if we do ever go out in public together. Also, I wore black contacts earlier to look like an old….'friend' you could say. They are red because I was born with Shinigami eyes. Which means I can see your life span and full name by just looking at your face, do I need to explain what a Shinigami is?" I shake my head. That explains what he was talking about with the whole life span ordeal. And I know what a Shinigami is because when I was in high school I was fascinated by Japanese God's and all. "Good to hear." All of a sudden he pulls me in his lap for a kiss. His hands were pushing me close on my lower back and my hands were tangled in his hair. We move our lips against each other then all of a sudden he is pinning me on my bed. My face gets red "W-what are you doing?" I ask nervously. He lifts his lips from mine and gives me a mischievous grin then he leans to my ear and whispers "Showing you what I mean when I saw I'm always a top…."

….

**Authors note: Chapter 3 done. Hopefully there are not as many typos. If there are I apologize. As always if you like the story, leave a review and favorite/follow it. Also I am open for new suggestions. On another note I am thinking about doing Bloopers/Outtakes I'll let you guys decide if I should do that or not.**

**I would like to give thanks to ProffessorAwesomeness. For the great review!**

**~Thanks for reading~**


	4. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: still don't own death note. Still only owns OC's**

….

**Skylar-**

I woke up and looked beside me; there he was, a sleeping BB. I got up and put away my pajamas that were thrown on the floor, and then I put on some white skinny jeans and a blue sweater that had a neckline that fell off one shoulder. I went to the bathroom and saw my hair was a matted mess, and I was wild eyed. I blush and wash my face then run a brush through my hair 'til it was untangled, which didn't take long. I pulled it back into a low pony tail that reached the half way down my neck and let my bang loose to where it only covered about a corner of my eye. When I went back to my room I saw that BB was awake and sitting up. He stretched and rubbed his bright red eyes. The blanket fell down to his waist and I blushed when I saw him shirtless but quickly hid it. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" he yawned. I shrugged and replied "Well for the 4 hours I did get sleep, I slept rather well thank you very much." He chuckles a little then jumps out of bed and pulls his pants up and puts shirt on from yesterday.

"I'm gonna go make some breakfast. You want anything?" I say walking to the doorway then look back at him. He nods "Some toast with-"I cut him off "Let me guess strawberry jam?" I giggle. He gives me a puzzled look "How'd you know?" I roll my eyes "That's the only thing I really ever seen you eat." He nods and follows me into a kitchen. I put some bread in the toaster and then make my way to the stove and start cooking eggs. Then I see two thin, pale arms rap around my stomach and I feel BB put his head in the crook of my neck. "I swear to God if you make me burn these eggs I'm throwing whatever jam I have out the window." He lets go and mutters in my ear "You're no fun." Then he pulls up a chair and does that weird sit/squat thing on it. I roll my eyes "Yep. I am a total buzz kill, no fun in this apartment." I hear him laugh. The toast pops out and he grabs it then grabs a jar of jam and just plops a mountain of jam on it. On his way back to the table he whispers in my ear "You were being fun last night." Shoo him away with my hand and he just laughs some more. Once my eggs are done I start frying up some soy bacon. I grab an energy drink from the fridge and sit down. Then I stare at BB's plate "Uh, you want some bread with that jam?" you could barely even see the toast with how much jam on it. He gives me an unamused look, "Like you can talk about food habits, you're a vegan." My jaw drops. How did he know? I didn't tell him and he hasn't seen me eat anything. "How-" he rolls his eyes and interrupts me "Oh, please when I got the jam out of your fridge all I saw was soy milk, soy eggs, soy bacon, tofu, and veggie burgers. You had no livestock products in that thing." I let out a sigh, _how smart is this guy? Then again anyone who looks in my fridge could tell I'm a vegan._ Once my soy bacon is done I turn the stove off and set it on my plate next to the eggs. "So why do you sit like that?" I motion to him with my fork. He gives me a stoic look and replies in a bored tone "At first I did it to mimic L later on I realized it helped my deduction skills by 20%" I perk up an eyebrow "Now tell me that again but in English." He sighs and rolls his eyes. _I'm gonna knock his head for a loop if he keeps giving me an attitude._ "I sit like this because it helps me think in other words." I mouth an "oh" and he takes bite out of his toast. By the time breakfast is over he has jam all down his shirt and on his face. "Oh for Pete sake Beyond you made a mess!" I groan, he gives me a puzzled look. I snatch a paper towel wipe his mouth clean. "Lift your arms up." I say a little too forcefully. He still gives me a puzzled look but he obeys. I pull his shirt off over her head then throw it down the laundry chute. "You know that was my only shirt." He says staring at the chute. I go into my room and find an old black hoodie with faded white numbers 18 on it. I walk back in the kitchen and give it to BB. "It was my brothers, you can where it 'til your shirt is clean." He gives a nod and pulls the hoodie over his head. It was a bit big on him but then again so was his original shirt. I go out to get the mail. _Bills, bills, magazine, bills. Huh? College scholarship?_

I walk back into my apartment and open the letter. BB looks over my shoulder and reads it "You got a scholarship in To-Oh University in… what? Japan!?" This was quite a shocker. I gave up on going to college never had the money and lacked book smarts in hope it get a scholarship. How did I ever get one from To-Oh University wasn't that college like for insanely smart people? I finish reading it "Says I got in for my superb talent in the music and theater arts." Well that could be it in back in high school me and my friends were theater nerds. I got the lead roles in most of the school musicals, I had a knack for theater I wouldn't call my skills "superb". Wait what am I saying? If I take the scholarship that means I have to leave BB behind. I throw the letter, "I'm not going." BB raises his eyebrows "What do you mean? To-Oh is one of the most successful colleges in the world." I nod but sigh, "You're right and it would be a great opportunity for me to actually learn something. But it's so far away. I mean we are in LA and the school is in Japan. Plus, I don't want you to be left behind." He pulls me out of the chair and into an embrace his arms tightly around my neck. After a while he pulls away with his hands on my shoulders "I have an idea. I'll teach you. There is nothing the college can teach you that I can't. My IQ is as great as L's which if you don't know is pretty high."

**BB-**

That's how it went for a while; I'd go work on the L.A.B.B case as L during the day, then at night when I came home to Skylar I'd teach her everything I knew. For a girl who didn't pay a lick of attention in high school she sure did catch up quickly. She absorbed every bit on information I gave her like a sponge. "Know see if you did pay attention back then we wouldn't have to review so much now." We were sitting at a desk looking at a physics book she found at the library. She sighs, "I guess all my teachers just bored me to tears so I zoned out a lot. Except my theater instructor he always did some random entrance and made every class hilarious." I chuckle. Not surprising, most people do best in the subject they take interest in, since every subject or way of teaching the subject bored Sky to death she never really pay attention. "So why are you paying attention to me then?" she shrugged and put her head down then looked up at me "I don't know, it's less boring when it's someone you like teaching you, like a best friend, or a close sibling or, a boyfriend." She poked my arm when she said boyfriend. Weird, I never really considered me as her _boyfriend _but I'll take it. After a few more hours of studying we went to bed. "Tomorrow I'll hack into the school's system and see if we can get you the exit exam." She yawns and nods she lies down in her bed and pulls the covers to her chin. I climb in the bed behind her a tuck her body next to mine. It amazed me how well her body fit next to mine, like puzzle pieces. It didn't take long for me to doze off into slumber.

I woke up early the next day; we were having a conference meeting at the office. I got up and looked down at Sky's whose hair fell infront of her face. I tucked it behind her ear and admired peaceful and calm she looks. After getting to know her it turns out she is quit the energetic woman. I kissed her forehead and gently patted her shoulder careful not to wake her. Then I go downstairs into the laundry room and find a loose long sleeved white shirt, and then I grab a baggy pair of blue jeans and walk back up stairs. I walk to the bathroom and had to use some hair gel to get my hair to poof out like L's though we have the same hair color my hair is a bit more flat than his. I put in the black contacts over my red eyes and put black eye liner under my eyes to mimic the dark bag's L has under his. Normally I didn't have to do this since I normally don't sleep but Skylar makes me since she said it's not good to be an insomniac. I lower my lower eye lids and bring my upper ones down too. Sadly since I am part Korean my eyes have a slight slant to them to I have to practice positioning them in a more circular gaze. Gladly I don't have to where the white make up any more ever since I started staying inside more my skin grew pale very quickly. After my disguise was complete I walk to the hotel where I was supposed to be staying. There the FBI sent me a limo to pick me up. I loved it when they did that, the limo always had all kinds of goodies inside. Once at the building I met Naomi outside. "Hello L how are you?" _She's_ _still a clueless idiot._ "I'm fine, did they find anything from the DNA scanning yet?" She shook her head "They barley found anything. And well, what they did fine is what the meeting is about." _It's a surprise they found anything. I swabbed that place clean of any DNA from me or Skylar._ "I see, hopefully this is something useful. It's been three weeks since the kidnapping." I say mimicking L usually bored tone. We walk in the building where one of the chief agents is standing by a projection of the DNA scans. An officer pulls me up a black office chair where I sit/squat in. "We did find some DNA in the sewers. But sadly it was nothing about BB." _Idiots,_ "But we did find some DNA" He pushes the remote and a strand of red hair pulls up. "This was found in a displaced pipe in the crime scene." He pushes the remote again and it shows a picture of Skylar. "This is who the DNA strand matches. As you can see she fits the description of the girl Agent Misora described earlier. Misora you have the stand." Naomi stands up and walks to the front. She evens out some files and points at the projection "According to these records this girl is Skylar Michaels. She is 24 and lives in an apartment here in LA." _Damn it! No, they can't get Sky; she isn't ready to get in this sort of pressure. _"We already sent her an email about for her to come here for questioning in about 2 days. If she has seen the criminal then this case is as good as solved." _No. Please she isn't ready, stay away from her you bitch! God damn it Sky._

…**.**

**Authors note: woo! 4****th**** chapter done! Next chapter might be a bloopers, might not still thinking about it. Upside today is Friday which means I might be able to post 2 stories tomorrow and Sunday if I don't get writers block. Same as always if you like the story leave a review and favorite/follow. And sorry if I made any typos.**

**~Thanks for reading~**


	5. Interrogation

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or any of their characters. I only own the OC's, Enjoy**

* * *

**BB-**

Everything is going to Hell. But if I can convince them to let me be the one to question her alone, things might turn out better. "I volunteer to question Miss Michaels." I raise my hands and everyone looks at me. Then Naomi speaks "Ok, I'll help you. The girl might've seen me in the cell with her before she escaped." _Damn it. Why do all my problems have to come from you? I should've slit your throat when I had the chance._ I shake my head, "Ms. Misora you don't have to do this I am perfectly capable of interrogating this woman on my own." Naomi takes her seat and looks at me, "L, I'm you partner on this case, we are in this thing together. Plus, I could find the right questions since I was basically put in the same situation as her." I sigh, "Fine, we will question her together." She grins, but then gives me a worried look. _Oh what now? _"L are you ok? You look agitated." I think up a quick lie, "I'm just a bit disgusted at what BB could've done to that girl. It sickens me. But mark my words justice will prevail." _Pfft, yeah right. _Naomi gives me a determined look and nods. "Alright then meeting adjured." The Chief agent stated. I get up and take the limo to the hotel. Then I walk to Skylar's apartment.

It's already night, Skylar's probably asleep. I walk in her room and see her sleeping at her desk, her head lying on a text book. "Late night studying I see." I shake her and half-yelled "Skylar, wake up we have things to talk about." Her eyes open and blink a few times. She sits up and stretches "Hmm? What's up? Is it time for me to take my exam yet?" Her hair is down and her bang is pinned back only cover one eyebrow, and her eyes are weary from sleep. "Yeah, but I have to tell you something first." I go grab the files and put them in front of Skylar. She goes through them then gives me a puzzled/worried look. "They found a strand of your hair in the pipe you hid in, the day after tomorrow they are taking you in for questioning. Good news is that I'll be the one questioning you. Bad news is Naomi Misora will be there too. She is a FBI agent; quit the clever one at that. Tricking her and making decent lies to the questions might be hard for you" I play with her hair idly and she gives me an understanding nod. "Don't worry about it Beyond; don't forget my acting skills were able to get me a full scholarship into in the best colleges in the world. I think I can fool her." She gives me a reassuring smile and fist pumps. I role my eyes _She isn't taking this seriously. _"Fine, now let's get you your exam." She pouts and leans back in her chair and spins it around "But Beyoooonnnndddd it's too late to be taking an exam." I role up an old magazine and gently bonk her on the head with it, "Stop whining it's better to go ahead and get it out of the way." She rolls her eyes, "Fiiiinee" _God; she is whiney when you wake her up. _I print of the test and the answer document and hand it to Skylar. It took her bout 2 hours to finish it, which is the amount of time the high school normally gives you to take the thing. She gets up and hands me the papers with a satisfied grin on her face. "Ok, I'll look over these tonight and tell you how you did tomorrow. Now you go get some sleep." She nods, as I look over her papers. She changes into her pajamas, and then she literally jumps into bed and pulls the covers to her chin. She rubs her cheek on her pillow and says is a soft voice "Good night B." before closing her eyes. Once I finished looking over her exam which only took me about 30 minutes, then I went to the bathroom to wash the eyeliner and hair gel off then took the contacts out and got me looking like me again, then I went to the bed. I liked watching Skylar sleep; she looked so peaceful and even younger. I lay down behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulder and hugged her close.

I was awakened by Skylar basically jumping on me. "What's my score?!" she yelled over and over. I grunted and basically had to pin her down so she would stop jumping. "Skylar, why the hell did you wake me up like that?" she looked up at me with an apologetic smile "Sorry I guess I'm a bit excited. I didn't mean to agrivate you." I got off her and patted her on the head. God, she had a way to make you feel like the bad guy whenever you got on to her. I go sit down and she grabs a chair from the kitchen and sits across from me. I look at the papers where I wrote her score down and my score down to give it something to compare it to, "Congratulations your score is nearly as high as mine. Only off by a few points actually." Once I look up from the papers her face was lit up like a Christmas tree. "That's great! You're an awesome teacher B!" The next thing I know her arms were tightly wrapped around my waist and her head and pressed against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her shoulder and pat her gently on her head. The rest of the day went by pretty fast; I guess it was because I never wanted tomorrow to come. That's when we'll have to bring Skylar in for questioning. "Hey Beyond I have to go to the grocery store want to come?" I look up from the files I was going over, and the list of any possible questions Naomi might ask that we can prepare Sky for. "I don't know if you're aware of this but I'm sort of a wanted criminal, I can't just go out whenever I like, and I can't dress up as L in case anyone sees us." She looks at me disappointedly but then her eyes light up and she runs to her room and grabs the same black hoodie that she lent me 3 weeks ago. "Here it's big so the hood might be able to cover you face a little bit while we are at the store." She chirped. I rolled my eyes and put on the hoodie, surprisingly enough, she was right it did supply enough shade over my face so people wouldn't recognize me. We stayed at the store for about 20 minutes after her smacking me with a loaf of bread for filling up her cart with about 10 jars of jam. _Sheesh Sky can't you take a little joke._ On the upside she let me keep about 4 jars, the rest of the time she was looking at ingredients and asking clerks if they had any vegan this or that. How hard is it to just eat meat? Is it really that bad for her? When we were out it was already dark and time to go to bed. When we lay down I made sure she was in my arms before she went to sleep. I wanted to hold her one last time if case anything went wrong at the interrogation tomorrow.

* * *

**Skylar-**

Before I went to bed last night I notice BB was really clingy, he wouldn't loosen his arms for one second. As if he were scared someone might take me away. The next morning I put on a red t-shirt with a white kitten on it and skinny blue jeans and knee high converse. BB had to wake up early and put on his disguise then go to the interrogation building. Funny they sent me a limo to drive me there. A limo! It was amazing there was all sort of foods in there. They were even vegan friendly! Plus the seats were black and the light changed colors from blue to purple to green to orange to red, it was awesome. I don't know what BB is freaking out about I'm fine. Once we arrive at this super tall building the shofar open the door for me and closed it when I was out. Then two guys in black suits, probably FBI agents, escorted me to the interrogation room. In there it was just a plan room with grey walls, a long wooden desk and 3 black office chairs. 2 on the opposite end from me and 1 on my end, the 2 on the other end were occupied by BB dress up as L and….whoa it was the woman I saw locked in the cell with me, she must be Naomi Misora. She looked kind of intimidating; her eyes were black and had a piercing look to them "You may sit down Miss Michaels do you know why you are here?" the black hair woman spoke. I nodded and pulled the seat back and sat in it. "Yes, it's for the kidnapping 3 weeks ago right?" I say calmly. I can't appear nervous, well in some parts I do or else she might think I'm acting too calm for a person who almost got their guts spewed open. BB was the next to answer but it a bored tone "Correct, did you happen to see the killer?" I shake my head lifted my cheek and gave an apologetic frown "No, sorry I was too busy running for my life to get a good glimpse of him. And when I hid in the pipe he didn't go to any of the ends for me to even see his feet." Naomi gave a sad but understanding frown, "I see, now can you tell me how exactly you escaped?" I pull out the hair pin holding my bang back. Once my bang was loose it fell in front of my eye. Then I twisted it around my finger, "I picked the lock to my shackles with this when he went to go get a knife and he left the door open too, so I didn't have to worry about the door squeaking if I had to open it." Naomi nodded and pulled out a file "Would you like to see the 1st two victims of the killer? I'm warning you, if you squeamish then you might not want to look at them they are quite… graphic" I nod. I was actually quit curious I mean this IS the guy who is living with me; I would like to know what he is capable of. What I saw infront of me was just down right gruesome. The two files were named Believed Bridesmaid and Quarter Queen, I couldn't hide my gasp and shocked expression _BB….did this? _"Do you have any thoughts?" Naomi said with a stoic look on her face, "This doesn't change how I feel about the killer at all…." I give BB a quick reassuring glance before turning back to Naomi "The killer has to be brought to justice soon." Naomi gives a small smile and gives a nod of agreement. The questioning goes on for a few more hours. "Well it seems we are done here. But Miss. Michaels I couldn't help but notice you're high intellect and yearning for justice. Would you like to work with me and L on this case?" Naomi asked. This was great, now I could help BB and work with him instead of being stuck at home all day. I grin and nod "It would be an honor."

* * *

**Authors note: Woo! 5 chapters done. Which means next chapter if definitely a blooper/outtake. Remember if you like the story leave a review and a favorite/follow. Sorry for any typos**

**Special thanks to Mirei-Chan for the review. And as always**

**~Thanks for Reading~**


	6. Chapters 1-5 Bloopers

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or any other things referenced in this blooper/outtakes, enjoy**

…..

*Coffee shop scene*

BB: Here's your coffee

Skylar: *spits it out* I only drink caramel lattes with extra foam DUH!

…..

Coffee shop clerk 1: Hey that chick looks like she might pass out should we help her?

Coffee shop clerk 2: Nah I'm sure she is fine.

* * *

*Dungeon scene*

Skylar: Where am I?

BB: In a dungeon underground so you don't turn into a titan while you're sleeping.

Director: Cut! BB wrong anime

BB: Oh….

….

Skylar: Where am I?

BB: Surprise! We're making porn!

Skylar: Damn it BB!

…

BB: *makes circular motions on Skylar's stomach and whispers* It's a boy

Skylar: *Laughs* what?!

….

BB: *makes circular motions on Skylar's stomach* Do you know how many fan girls would kill to be in the position you're in right now?

Skylar: *laughs* God damn it BB.

* * *

*Pipe scene*

BB: *looks in the end of the pipe* Peek-a-boo!

Skylar: *jumps and hits her head* Ow! Damn it BB!

* * *

*Confession scene*

BB: But apparently that's not the case. You know what it is. I can see it in your eyes tell me. Tell me now!

Skylar: You want to kissssssss me, you want to huuuuuuuggggggg me. You want to looooovvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeee me.

BB: *Laughs* Damn it Sky we almost had it!

* * *

*Kiss scene*

BB and Skylar: *leans in and bonk noses*

…..

BB: leans in a burps* Oops sorry.

Skylar: *laughs* Gross!

* * *

*Escape scene*

BB: *hears footsteps* Now hurry the Fan-girls are on their way.

Skylar: *laughs* Damn it Beyond!

* * *

*Bedroom scene*

Skylar: *blushes* w-what are you doing?

BB:*whispers* Told you we are making porn.

Skylar: *laughs* Seriously B?!

* * *

*Exam Score scene*

Skylar: So how did I do?

BB: Congratulations your score is nearly as high as mine.

Skylar: Really?!

BB: No this is the worse score I have ever scene

Skylar: aww

* * *

*Questioning scene*

BB: Do you know why you are here Skylar?

Skylar: It's about the kidnappings 3 weeks ago right?

Naomi: No the Japanese Task squad took the rest of our donuts we need your help to get them back.

Skylar: God damn it Naomi.

….

Naomi: How would you like to join this case with me and L?

Skylar: No fuck the police.

BB: I taught you well.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey guys here's the bloopers, I tried to make them funny but unfortunately I lack humor. If you like it the leave a review and follow/favorite. Sorry if you spot any typos, but I am getting better at catching them.**

**Special thanks to Mirei-Chan and BVBGirl for their awesome reviews.**

**And as always**

**~Thanks for Reading~ **


	7. Flames

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor do I own any of the characters. I only own the OC's Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**BB-**

After the meeting I'm dropped off at the hotel, and then I run over to Skylar's apartment. I walk in and close the door slowly once I hear it click I start talking still facing the door "I have two questions. 1st one is why the hell did you join the case?" I couldn't help but get mad. This put Skylar at serious risk. "Because, I'm tired of being stuck in the apartment all day, this way I can be up to date with what's going on and help you out... Don't you want me to work with you?" I sigh, I guess she is right. After the tutoring she is a hell of a lot smarter than she used to be, it would help tremendously if she works on the case. Plus, it would look a bit off for her to turn Naomi down. "Actually, it would be great if you worked on it also, would make my job a whole lot easier." I mutter as I turn around. She has a small smile on her face, she honestly looks proud of herself for being able to help me.

"Ok, what's the next question?" she chirps. I look at her with a sad/confused expression on my face, "You saw the files, you saw what I did and it scared you. Don't tell me it didn't, I saw it in your eyes. But when Naomi asked you how you felt about me, you said it didn't change how you felt. You still love me, why?" she gives me a blank look like it was the most blatant question in the world. "Beyond, I'll always love you. Yes, I'll admit what I saw on the files were a bit… disturbing. But I trust that you had your reasons and if you didn't well that's just who you are." Then she gives me a comforting smile. I walk over there and pull her out of her chair and into an embrace. I mutter into her hair "I don't know what I did to get you but I'm pretty sure I don't deserve it." She wraps her arms around my neck and lays her head on my shoulder and says in a soft voice, "Please don't say that. You make me happy and I make you happy that's all that matters." I pull away, "Ok but before we get off topic, I have 2 conditions for you to work with me. 1st it if something goes wrong and I get caught and they ask you if you knew that I was posing as L, you say no, that you had no idea. Got it?" she nods her head "And the 2nd condition?" I slide my hands down her arms "Please be careful." She giggles and nods "I always am." I roll my eyes, _Yeah right._ After that we went to bed, I fell to sleep with the sweet scent of her hair, cherries.

* * *

**Skylar-**

Everything was great, me, and BB working together tricking the FBI. Yeah I'll admit the guilt of deceiving Naomi ate me from the inside out. She really was a nice person, and her boyfriend Raye wasn't half bad either. But hey all I'm doing is covering up for BB it's not like I did the murders, that doesn't make me a bad person, right? I mean BB isn't a bad guy, he's a great guy, it's just I guess he is used to being able to do this sorta stuff. I always wondered what a crime scene looked like in real life; I only saw them in TV shows. Well, today I got to see one. "BB was at it again, this time it's a 28-year old female, an accountant at the local bank." Naomi said barging in the room slamming the files on the table. "What would the killer want with a banker?" I couldn't help but ask, out of all things…a banker? BB really didn't seem to care about money. "Well, Miss. Michaels, BB really doesn't have any connections to the victims he just finds a target and kills it. Anyway come with me in one of the squad cars we have to get to the scene pronto. L said he would meet us there." Naomi twirls the keys in her hand then snatches it and we run to the squad car. It's sort of weird being called 'Miss. Michaels' it kind of makes me feel old.

It doesn't take us long to get there, but that doesn't surprise me Naomi was practically flying down the road. Reminded me of an old car game I use to play but instead of cops chasing me, I was the cop. "Hello Misora, Michaels." It comes from a monotone voice behind us, BB well, BB as L. "Hello L, did you check inside yet?" I ask in my most professional tone. I'm trying not to look like a total idiot, I'm not a real FBI agent more on the lines of a recruit I'm still too young to be a full blown agent. "Yes, I have, but I'll warn you it's quite messy in there." BB states bluntly. When Naomi pulls out a flashlight and head for the door with her back to us BB gives me an apologetic look. I give him a quick comforting smile then pulls out my flashlight and follow Naomi. I almost lost my lunch when I entered the gorey scene. Blood was all over the walls and two Wara Ningyo (straw dolls) were nailed to the wall in a similar patterned of those in the photos from the other two files. Then there was the body in the center of the room. She was missing her right leg and left arm. "I wonder where her other limbs are…" I here Naomi mutter under her breath. I go up the stairs and see a trail of crimson fluid and it leads to the bathroom. I regret following the path because when I open the door I find the woman's leg in the tub. I scream and fall back, BB and Naomi come running up the stairs "Skylar are you ok?!" BB says monotone but urgently. He crouched next to me and supports my back when I sit up. My left arm props me up while I point toward the bathroom with my right "I-I think I found her leg…." I stutter. I know I shouldn't be acting like this around BB; he'll start blaming himself for why I'm frightened. Naomi walks towards it and shines the flashlight on it. "Uh, good job Sky. I think this will do for tonight. L, can we go home now?" She turns around and looks at BB who has his head down. "Yes, that is enough for the night you may leave." BB is still mimicking L's way of speaking but I can sense the sadness behind it. _I've hurt him…. He probably thinks he is a monster now. _I resist the urge to throw my arms around him and tell him everything is ok.

Once we are back at my apartment I get even more worried BB hasn't said a thing and he keeps staring at the ground. "Beyond are you alright?" I know the answer but I would like for him to tell me. "I'm fine…" he lifts his hands and stares at them. I can't take this anymore I hate seeing him like this. I run over and hug him as tight as I possibly can. "It's not your fault ok? Yes, the severed leg freaked me out, who wouldn't be? I still love you and it hurts to see you like this." I say it on the verge of tears. It's true I felt like my heart was about to fall out of my chest seeing him like this. He wraps his arms around my waist and buries his head on my stomach muttering something that sounds like 'I'm sorry' over and over. I pat his head, saying softly "It's ok; don't beat yourself up over it. Let's go to bed its late.

We have the next day off so we got to sleep in. Which was nice, waking up at 7 in the morning was kind of annoying. BB was acting strange though really strange, even for him. He got up this morning and received a text from Naomi, ever since then he seemed a bit… off. I asked him what it was and he refused to tell me. About 30 minutes ago he left to go get something at the store, I don't know for what though. _Where is he, how long is this going to take? _As if on cue I see BB walk through the door and sit on the bed beside me. He pulls out a little plush black bear from the bag, it had a dark grey snout and red nose and little red animal mouth, and it had on large sewn in button for an eye that was red and a small grey button sewn in for the other eye and it was holding a red cloth rose in its paws. It was really soft like micro-plush or something. "Girls, like stuff like that right?" BB asks with one of his cheeks raised. "Yeah, thanks Beyond I love it." I lean over and kiss him on the cheek, "What's it for?" I ask admiring the bear, it seemed so huggable too. "For helping me like you did, and always loving me even when you saw the things I've done." He said twiddling his thumbs. I put the bear down and hugged him "You know for a killer you're really sweet." I said with a giggle. He pulled me up for a kiss. He moved his mouth against mine and then all of a sudden he was on top of me. _Oh God, this again? _I had enough guilt having sex with him the 1st time. If my grandmother found out she would have a heart attack. But I sense something, he still was upset. Right when he was pulling my shirt off, I grabbed his hand. "Wait; tell me what's wrong first." I won't let him dodge it this time. He sighs "Naomi texted me, I think she is close to solving the case, so this might be the last night I'll have with you." Right, if they find out he is the killer then he will have to find a new place to hide. "Oh…." That's all I can say. "Now shush." And that all he says before we have another wild night.

* * *

**BB-**

I make sure I get up early; I pack up my disguise for L and put it away. I don't need it anymore. Ever since I read that text from Naomi it was obvious that she knew I was BB. So know she will see how I really look now, she should feel privileged she and Skylar will be the only ones who know how I really look after today. Skylar…. I hope she'll find it in her heart to forgive me. I grab a gallon of kerosene and a box of matches and put it in the black bag. After I have everything situated, I peak my head into Skylar's room and see her fast asleep, her hair is matted and her shoulders are bare. I lean down move her red velvet hair out of her face and kiss her forehead. I leave her a note explaining what will happen today, and how much I love her. _Please Sky, don't hate me for this._ Then I leave, the farther I get from her house the more I feel my sanity begin to slip. _They will never catch me. L will never solve this case, I swear to it. _Once I'm in the room where I told Naomi today big event will be I take out the kerosene and douse it over my black shirt. Then light the match just before I throw it on my shirt I hear something banging on the window. It's Skylar. She seemed to be crying and shaking her head. I give her a small apologetic smile. Then I throw the match and I feel the flames ignite.

* * *

**Authors Note:** **Woo another chapter! When it comes to emotion I think I did a pretty good job. I hate/love how I left it off. I nearly cried while typing this. And as always Follow/Favorite if you like the story and leave a review.**

**Special thanks to Mirei-Chan for her great review!**

**~Thanks for Reading~**


	8. Hospital Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note, I also do not own the characters. I only own the OC's, Enjoy**

* * *

**Skylar-**

"BEYOND!" I scream on the top of my lungs. Tears are running down my face and my eyes are stinging. I feel like my heart is being crushed. All of a sudden Naomi busts in the door with a fire extinguisher and puts out the flames on BB. I dry my eyes and run inside, "What happened to L?" I say curiously, say what you want about me but I'm a damn good actress. "That." She point's a BB's burnt body, "Is not L, that's Beyond Birthday, BB. He posed as L." I gave speechless expression, "What..." She puts her hand on my shoulder and gives a comforting look. "It's ok I found it hard to believe too." She leans down and puts two fingers on the side of BB's neck then rolls him over and sees that his chest it moving up and down. "He's alive and" she puts handcuffs on him "he is under arrest for homicide." She grins and pulls out her handheld transceiver, "Culprit for project L.A.B.B has been detained, he is injured and we need to rush him to the Prison's hospital, over." Raye answers from the other end "Rodger that Agent Misora, Agent Penber on the way, over." She puts her walky-talky away and stands up. "Seems that this case is solved, we should be at the LA Prison HealthCare Center shortly." I give a nod and we wait for Raye to show up in the squad car. I volunteer to stay in the back with BB. He is still unconscious, his cheek is slightly burned and I don't even want to see the damage his body took. I try to control my urge to hold him and cry into his hair. We arrive at the hospital and some paramedics come and take BB away on a stretcher. Naomi comes up behind me with a serious expression "Michaels we have to attend some questioning with the… real L."

I couldn't hide the shock, this is bad. If L is half as smart as BB makes him out to be then I'm good as caught. It was easy to fool Naomi but that was because BB helped me, and BB is as smart as L. "I know, I just got off a video chat with him, he sent me his address, we have to meet him in his hotel room. And make sure that we are not followed." I give her a weary look. After what just happened with BB posing as L is it really a good idea to go walk in some guy's apartment who also claims to be L? "I know I have my doubts to but look the one man who is known for having any connection to L is right over there." She gives a quick but small glance to the corner of the hospital. We excuse ourselves and follow the mysterious man into a black car. It was a rather long ride and I couldn't help but pass out. I had a dream about the note I found on my dresser this morning, the note that made my world fall apart all around me.

_Dear Skylar, please don't hate me. But I have some rather, unfortunate news. Naomi has found out that I am the killer and I cannot let L solve this case. I dedicated my life to ruining L's perfect record and taking my place as the best criminal. So I thought up a plan, if I'm dead then he cannot officially complete the case. At 11:00 I will be at an old warehouse far from here, there I will engulf myself in flames and return to whatever dark abyss I came from. I wrote this note to explain myself and also to tell you much I love you. Sky this world I disgusting and cruel, so disgusting and cruel it made it hard to believe someone like you can exists in such a place. You're soft, kind and gentle. I remember you telling me about how you're parents died in a car accident when you were 7 and your grandmother raised you. And yet you don't hate the world, you walk through it so care free, with a smile on your face. I always thought a monster like me will never experience love, and never did I think anyone would love me back and then you showed up and you loved me. Not to sound like this is something from a child's book but you taught me how to love back. Thank you Skylar, thank you for everything. Even in the dark abyss I will smile at the thought of your face, your smile and your kisses. I love you Skylar, always and forever. Love always, Beyond Birthday_

I wake up in a still moving vehicle; I look to the side and see Naomi's hand on my shoulder, "Skylar are you ok? You were crying in your sleep." Naomi gave me a worried look. I put my hand on my cheek and it was damp. "Yeah I just had a bad dream." I say wiping my cheeks. "That must've been some dream, if you don't mind my asking what was it about?" I wipe my nose and give Naomi a sad glance, "It was about what would've happen if we didn't find out who BB really was, if we failed to have solved the case." I lied, and I felt terrible about it. I owed Naomi; if it weren't for her then BB would be dead. And for that I am grateful. Once we are at the apartment we open up the doors. There sat/squatted a pale man with messy black hair and black eyes, he also had black bags under his eyes. "Hello I am L, thank you for coming on such short notice. Please have a seat." He said in a bored tone. I can't help but stare; he looks so much like BB that it was scary. Naomi and I take a seat across from the man. "Would you like some cake?" he said as the mysterious man from earlier, who turns out to be his butler, offers some short cake. Naomi gives a slight nod and accepts the piece the butler hands to her; I think the butler's name is Watari or something like that. He offers me a piece and gives it a weary look, "Is it made with real egg?" L gives me a puzzled look "Yes, is that an issue?" I put my finger on the edge of the plate and shake my head a polite 'no thank you' and gently push it back to Watari with my finger. "No, it's just I really don't eat anything that has to do with livestock. I'm sorry." Watari put the cake back on the cart of other sweets by L. "Oh yes I forgot that on you records it stated you were a vegan." _God do they really need that on my personal records? _"Now if you don't mind Miss. Michaels I would like to ask you a few questions." I give a smile and a nod "Ask away." He puts about 7 cubes of sugar in his tea. "Did you know that the man who posed as me was BB?" he asked blatantly. I put my head down shamefully "No, I didn't. He played the FBI like a violin." L sipped his tea and stared at me with a dark gaze, "So I guess that's why you look rather upset. You feel ashamed because he fooled you. Don't you?" I bite my lip and nod and continue to look at the floor. "Well, that's all I wanted to ask. You may return to what you were doing. Oh, and Miss. Michaels?" I lift my head. "Yes?" he pulls out some files in an odd way where only his index finger and thumb held the corners at the paper. "I saw you test results from the little intellect exam you took when you joined the case and I must say I am rather impressed." I smile and give a slight bow of my head "Thank you, L that means a lot coming from you." He nods and Naomi and I make our way back to the hospital.

When we arrived Naomi was the 1st to go in and question Beyond. He in a strait jacket and had a white piece of cloth tight around his eyes. Naomi was getting frustrated and he was laughing in her face like it was the funniest thing in the world. "Go to fucking hell you jackass." Naomi hissed. BB talks back but in his normal way of speaking, which sounds more like a sinister purr rather than a bored monotone that he spoke in as L. "Well if you didn't interrupt earlier then I would already be there." He laughs some more and Naomi back hands him hard across the face, but that doesn't silence his cackles. I walk to the room and knock, Naomi swings the door open with a frustrated look on her face, when she sees it's me her expression softens "Oh, Hey Skylar." Beyond cackles behind her "Oh did little red come to give you a basket of sweet?" I can tell he is referencing to my hair. I know he is acting but it still hurts. "Quiet you." Naomi calls over her shoulder. She steps into the hall and closes the door. "You come to have a shot at him?" She asks with her arms crossed. "Yeah, but the security camera's kind of freak me out." I say with my cheek raised. "Ha, good luck, he isn't cracking. If the cameras are an issue use this remote. Just record you guys talking then play that scene back over and over. The sound is broken so the guards won't suspect anything. So you don't have to worry about being watched 24/7 but when you're done turn it back on ok?" Naomi offers me the small remote, and again I am in debt of Naomi Misora. "Thanks." I give her a kind smile but this time it's real. "Don't mention it." She gives a nod and walks down the hall. If the situation were different I can see me and her close friends. I walk in and BB's head darts in my direction "Back so soon Misora?" he sneers. I sigh "It's Michaels. You know the girl you drugged and almost killed? For a killer you're not that fast I out ran you by a long shot." Hopefully he will get the drift and continues acting; once I get a good video of a conversation I'll hit the playback button. "Oh, you're the red-head? I'm a killer I normally don't have to run. But at least I use my brain; you took coffee from a complete stranger. And I can guarantee that I don't look like the most trust worthy person." I smirk, and then I hit the play back button and turn off the security camera. "And scene." I mutter as a cue for us to stop acting. "Hey…" he says in a soft but sad tone. "I don't know if I want to hit you for pulling what you did or kiss you because you're ok." I walk over next to his bed and pull the white blind fold off revealing his red eyes and undo the strait jacket. His cheeks are slightly pink from the burns, nothing too bad. "Well, after the smack I received from Misora I rather have the second option." My eyes tear up; I can help it I thought I lost him today. He wraps his arms around me and pulled me close to him as I sob into the crook of his neck. "I-I never ment to hurt you." I sit back and stare at him through the tears. "Paper cuts hurt, being stabbed hurts. What you did, it nearly destroyed me." He looks at me with sad eyes, and I lay my head on his shoulder and mutter "Please, never do that to me again." He lifts my chin up to face him and gives me a gentle kiss. "I promise." I nod and help him put the blindfold back on and strap up the straight jacket. I go to the position I was in before I turned the camera off. I turned it back on and left the room.

* * *

**BB-**

Over the past few months I've been in jail. It's bearable thanks to Skylar; since she is a part of the FBI she can have a lot of private visits with me. Even in this shit hole of a prison Skylar makes it better. Naomi comes by and gets pissed off, I also told L off once. I start cackling at the thought; I really did fool them all didn't I? I have another laughing tantrum. Idiots they all played directly into my hand like little dolls. "Psychotic fuck" I hear one of the guard mutter. I laugh some more at how well I did. I only stopped laughing at my thought of Skylar. Her soft red hair and her small smile. I go over to my bed and stare at the ceiling. I can't wait for Skylar to visit; she would be here in about 10 hours. It was midnight and she usually gets here at 10. I get lost in a day dream about Skylar until there is a sharp pain in my chest.

* * *

**Authors Note: Chapter done! If you know about BB's story then you know what that chest pain is T_T. don't hate me! As always if you like the story Follow/favorite and leave a review. Sorry for any typos.**

**Special thanks to Mirei-Chan for her great review! Without the reviews I probably wouldn't be writing these stories as we speak. **

**~Thanks for Reading~**


	9. College

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note. Nor do I own any of their characters. I only own the OC's. Enjoy**

* * *

**Skylar-**

I tuck the jar of jam in my over-the-shoulder bag and hum happily as I stroll down the street. Today was going to be awesome, the sky was clear, the sun was bright and the birds were chirping. Now I am going to see the most important person in my life for another visit. _Nothing could ruin this day. _At least that's what I thought until I arrived at the Prison.

"I would like to have another private interrogation with prisoner 1807 also known as BB." I say professional tone with a stoic expression. "Sorry, Agent Michaels but that he is deceased. He died of a heart attack around midnight along with 32 other prisoners. We suspect he was another victim of Kira. Would you like to check the body Ma'am?" the guard says. I tilt my head down to where a shadow casts over my eyes. BB? Dead? Impossible, there is no way. He is probably faking it to escape, BB can't be killed that easily… could he? I have to see it with my own eyes "Yes please." I follow the man to the back room, there I see him, BB flat on a metal table with his eyes closed. The guard leaves the room and closes the door behind him. I walk towards BB's body; he looked like he was sleeping, like he could wake up any moment and tell me he was ok. I put my hand on his forehead and moved his bangs out of the way and stroked his forehead. It was so cold; I look at his chest it wasn't moving. It was true; my beloved BB was gone taken by some psychopath trying to play God by killing criminals. "BB please wake up. Please I want to see your eyes, your beautiful bright red eyes." I have to leave quickly or else when I do my face will be puffy and then the guard would suspect something. I have to mourn in the privacy of my home. I dart out of the prison and do the only thing I can think of, run. I ran like the Devil himself was after me, as if I could just run from my problems. Once I reached my home I threw myself on my bed and began to sob into my pillow. The crying racked my body as I wailed; I find the bear Beyond gave me and hug it close my chest. _It still smells like him._ I tuck my face in my bear taking in BB's scent. It's the only reminder I have of him, the only thing that proved he existed. I spend the next few weeks just mourning, I haven't ate anything in days and it was starting to show. _I have to get away from this place or else I'll never be able to get over this. _My eyes shift to the mail, it was from To-Oh University. My scholarship was still open for acceptance. Perfect, this was exactly what I needed to distract me, not to mention Japan would be a nice change of scenery. But first I would have to retire from the FBI; I send a message to L to talk about my resigning.

"Well it is a shame to lose a valuable adversary like you Miss. Michaels. But why is it you are leaving us?" L says through the computer. "I want to go back to school; I still have yet to go to college." I say in a steady voice. "I see, well Miss. Michaels it has been a pleasure working with you." I slightly bow my head. "Same thing goes to you Detective." We end the call and I start packing then head to the airport.

I walk into my dorm at To-Oh University; fortunately I was a bit of an Otaku back in high school so I speak fluent Japanese. I see a girl with light brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin just a shade dark than mine. She was short and thin, her hair reached her shoulders and a bang that was cut just above one eyebrow. She didn't appear Asian. "Are you from America too?" she looked up at me a nodded then replied in a small voice. "I'm from Michigan, and you?" she looked at me with big eyes. "California, L.A., my name is Skylar by the way; I'm your new roommate. What's your name?" She helped me fold my clothes and put them in the dressers. "Kayla." She chirped. At 1st she was rather shy but she is starting to come out of her shell. Fun fact, she loved anime and manga just like me. She was accepted for her excellent talent in art and drawing. We spent the entire night talking about our favorite anime's and she taught me how to draw a few chibis.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and I pull my pillow over my head. "C'mon Sky we better get going or else we'll be late. You don't want to be tardy on your first day." I grunt and pull the pillow down harder on my head. Kayla pulls the blankets off me and pulls off the pillow. For such a small girl she is really strong. I put on my uniform which was a short red plaid skirt, a white dress shirt that cut off 3 inches below the shoulders for sleeves, and a small black vest that showed the stomach of the shirt, also a red plaid tie that I tucked under my vest. I look like a freaking anime schoolgirl with my bang pinned back and the outfit. The red hair wasn't helping at all. I walk in the lecture room with my books held close to my chest. Kayla sits in the back while I just stand there trying to find an open seat. Then the professor walks beside me and speaks, "Today we have a new student who is also from America. Her name is Skylar Michaels. Miss. Michaels you will be Mr. Yagami's partner ok?" I nod and walk by the boy with light brown hair. It was so light you might mistake him for a red head. I sit down and give him a slight nod hello. After about an hour long lecture he gives us our assignment and we begin to work. "You can call me Light by the way." The boy said, this boy's face just screamed prep, unfortunately for me; I despise preps with a passion. They are always so perfect at EVERYTHING. But I need friends and so far all I have is Kayla. On the upside Light seems to speak English, "Ok. So do live around here?" I speak casually. "Yeah, aren't you from L.A. or something?" I nod, what did they do before I got here just talk about me? "Uh, yeah I got a scholarship here for acting or as they say it 'Theater Arts" he laughs and we begin to work on our assignment. This was surprisingly easy, it was practically a review from what BB taught me. _BB… _No I came here to forget about him. Then there is Light, who is like a super genius. And my hypothesis was correct, he is a hard core prep and I hate it. But I he is obviously popular so if I offend him there goes for any chance I have of gaining new friends. After the session was done Light and I went to go grab a bite to eat. He looks at the untouched steak on my plate, "You already full? You downed the salad and the vegetable soup." He laughs. I give a nervous smile "Yeah I just don't eat meat or anything livestock products." Do I have to explain this to everybody? He nods and we continue our meal.

When I go to my dorm I see a man in a dark cloak and fedora _Watari… _ He stands behind a laptop screen with a black L on it in Old English Font. "Miss. Michaels I must say I found it shocking to find you at this college out of all of them. Also very convenient." L says bluntly he is using a voice modifier, I wonder why I've heard his real voice and I've seen what he really looks like. "What do you need L?" I ask. "You're friends with Light Yagami aren't you?" I hear him say through the laptop. "You could say that." I state bluntly, he may consider me a friend but I personally don't like him "Yes I could tell from the security footage. This is good. We suspect Light may be Kira. Speaking of which how do you feel about Kira?" his voice sound curious. My stomach bunches up. How do I feel about Kira? I hate him with all my soul. He took the one thing I truly cared about away from me. "I despise every fiber of his being. He is a murderer trying to play God." I hiss out. I can't handle the hate in my voice. Light Yagami, 1st he is a prep and now he is the jackass who took Beyond away from me, he will pay dearly. "Good to hear, I have a proposal, you work with us on the case and you can get rid of someone you hate so dearly. But in order for you to that you need Light's trust, so if Light ever asks you about your thoughts on Kira you tell him you fully support him. So are you willing to come back and serve justice?" I nod and grin "Of course."

The next few weeks flown by quickly, college was easy and Kayla and Light kept me company plus I met a few of Light's friends. All preps. Sadly the investigation is going rather slow. "So Skylar, Yuki is throwing a party tonight for the final exams next week, you want to come?" Light asks me over lunch. "Sure, I'm not doing anything tonight." Light grins "Ok, meet you there, I have to go get ready." He gives a nod goodbye and leaves then I walk into my dorm a dump out my clothes. I find a short red dress and some black leggings. The dress has straps that tie at the back of the neck. I didn't notice but my body has matured some over time, I actually got some curves now. _It's about damn time, if another guy said I looked like an 8 year old boy I was gonna lose it. _Once I put the dress and the leggings on. I pull my hair up in a high pony tail, since it's just below my jaw line when I pull it up it spikes out. I like it though, I leave my bang out which cover a corner of my eye and ends in a point, and then I slip on some red flats. Once I got finished with my make-up (I only used a little bit, just some eye-liner) I gave my bear a tight squeeze and put him on my bed before leaving. I saw Light infront of the house in a black dress jacket with thin grey lines going up and down it. He wore a white button up shirt and black dress pants. "Hey Sky. Looks like you dressed up for the occasion." He commented. I smirk "I could say the same to you." He laughs and walks me in. "By the way Skylar you're really smart. Wouldn't surprise me if you have the highest score." He grins. I feel like I am going to puke. "Thanks Light I had a good teacher." He nods and I feel a knot in my stomach at the thought of who my teacher was. The party was fun lots of good music and mingling. It was getting late and I told Light that I should be getting back to my dorm. He said to go ahead and he'd catch up. I walked down the street and looked at the night sky. It was beautiful, the stars shone so brightly. All of a sudden I feel a hand grab around my throat, "How ya doin' hot stuff?" I hear a rough voice whisper in my ear. He rips off a piece of my dress exposing my stomach to the cold night hair. He slides his hand down the hole, and then slides the other up caressing my chest as his other hand got lower. _Oh God, please no, please no. _Tears flow down my face, and then I scream for help. The man knees me hard in the back "Hey, bitch shut up!" He yells in my ear. "Get away from her you pervert!" I see Light running at the man. The man throws me on the ground and takes off. I curl up into a ball and begin to cry; Light wraps his arms around me and strokes my head to calm me down. "It's going to be ok he is gone now." He says softly. "You don't get it Light he _touched _me." I choke out. Light stiffens "_Touched you_?" I nod and Light walks me back to my dorm. "I swear to God Skylar once I figure out whom that pig is I'll make him pay." Light says harshly. _Yeah right. _"What are you gonna do send Kira a note? 'Oh, hey Kira some scumbag almost raped my friend can you give him a heart attack please?' I don't think he takes requests Light." I smirk. Light grins at the fact that I returned to my old self. "Remember my dad is a part of the task force." I nod.

The next day we have a meeting at L's apartment with the rest of the task force. It's weird working with your friend's parent, though Mr. Yagami is a nice guy, and an awesome police officer. "There appears to be another murder." L says squatting in a chair infront of a projection. He pushes a button and shows a man about mid-thirties, he was bald and had a stubbly chin, and I recognized him immediately. "That's the son of a bitch who tried to fucking rape me yesterday." I spit out. "Yes, Light told me about the incident, I was going to try to investigate it but it appears someone got to him first." Mr. Yagami commented turning back to the projection. "Kira?" I asked, maybe Light lived up to his word. "No, it wasn't Kira; this death was much more… gruesome." L says as he turns to the next picture, it showed the body of the thug, his body was sliced up and his manhood was chopped off and shoved in his eye socket. The entire task forced gagged, "I haven't seen a death that gruesome since-"L cuts me off "The L.A.B.B case, the victim was obviously tortured, whoever did this had a grudge." L takes a bite out of his short cake. "Honestly after what that man did to Skylar I think he deserved it." Matsuda states, I was thinking the same thing but I wouldn't have said it. "For once Matsuda I agree with you." L states, he says the meeting is adjured and I go back to my dorm. Kayla wasn't there tonight; she was off visiting family for the weekend. I change into my pajamas and lay in bed. I hug my bear to my chest and just after I dozed off to sleep I am awakened by a pair of pale arms in long black sleeves that wrapped themselves around me.

* * *

**Authors note: Another chapter! Hoped you enjoyed it I did! Leave a reviews and follow/favorite if you liked the story. Sorry for any typos.**

**Special thanks to Mirei-Chan for her reviews. I love seeing someone so enthusiastic about my chapters.**

**~Thanks for Reading~**


	10. Life Note

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, nor do I own the characters I only own OC's, Enjoy.**

* * *

**Skylar-**

I flash my eyes open and turn around, there I am greeted with bright-red eyes. "Beyond….." is all I am able to muster. I poke him in the chest just to make sure he is really there and I'm not hallucinating. He holds my hand and looked at me with eyes full of compassion "It's really me Sky, I'm alive." He says calmly as he puts his hand on the side of my face and strokes my face with his thumb. My eyes fill up with tears, not tears of sorrow but tears of joy. He wraps his arm around me and I bury my head into his chest and cry into his shirt. "Ssshhh…. It's ok I'm alright." He strokes my hair. "B-but how are you alive? I saw your body motionless and unbreathing." He gives me a conflicted gaze, "It's complicated, all I remember is having an unbearable chest pain then it stopped ad everything went black." He paused and stared at me and pressed his lips together "Then I woke up in a place covered in sand and bones, like it was rotting. There I saw a rather disturbing yet humanoid creature. It claimed to be a Shinigami." Shinigami? That's normal to see one when you die right? "Aren't you suppose to a Shinigami when you die?" I ask him and he shakes his head. "That's apparently a false fantasy spread around by humans. This Shinigami was different from others, it lacked a very useful tool." I raise an eyebrow, "What its death note? And if you're wondering how I know about it I read a theory about death note's in a blog once, it seemed pretty accurate." He gives and understanding nod. "I see, but that's not what it was missing, it had no eyes… and…" he paused and looked down "It called me son…" I'm glad I wasn't drinking anything or I would have spat it out. "Y-You mean you're the child of a death god?" I ask, I was excited, confused and scared all at the same time. "He hated that Shinigami's couldn't have their own offspring, so he dropped his eyes into the human world on a woman. It somehow caused the woman to get pregnant and it made me, so I guess he is technically my father." He said as he picked something out from under his nail. "So does that make you immune to the death note or something? If that's what Kira used to kill you." I ask. He shrugged "That's what my father told me, that the death note will no longer work on me. If that's the case then Kira obviously a human who got his hands on a death note and went mad with power." I nod, now that he mentions it, it does make more since. How would Light manage to get his hands on a death note?

"By the way, I don't trust that Light kid, I think L might be on to something when he suspected he could be Kira, I can't even see his life span. Just because he saved you from that scumbag last night doesn't mean you should trust him. Plus, I don't like how close he is trying to get to you." Beyond mumbles. _Aw, he's jealous. _I don't tease him about it though; he doesn't seem to be in the mood. "Don't worry; I'm not a big fan of Light. I'm just trying to gain his trust and find out if he is Kira." I say in a matter-of-fact tone. Beyond smirks "So you are working with L. Kind of a shocker considering he was one of the reasons I was locked in prison." I roll my eyes "Yes, L put you in jail, but at least there I could see you. Kira killed you and took you completely away from me. So I work with L to catch Kira, seemed like a good deal to me." The smirk on his face widens "Yeah, you're right on that one. Plus, I already sent L an email to offer my services. He said he will talk to the task force about it tomorrow." I nod, this would be great me and BB can work together again! If things go well that is. "Yeah, the task force seemed pretty freaked about the murder of that asshole yesterday. Files were pretty gruesome, I wonder who did that." I raise my eyebrows at him. His body tenses up and his bangs shadow over his eyes "I saw what that sick piece of trash was doing to you all I wanted to do was rip him to pieces slowly. I probably would have done it right infront of you if that light boy hadn't of shown up and chased him away. Honestly I think he was my best work, and I did take pleasure in his screams." BB's voice was sharp and dangerous and when he looked at me the color of his eyes looked like a running sea of blood. "Well at least I know you were looking out for me." I say softly, his gaze softens and his leans down and gives me a kiss. Not the fast paced like the ones I've received in the past. This was slow and gentle like the first kiss we ever had.

He pulled back and he pulls out a book shaped package. "By the way I have a little tool I need you to keep up with." I nod and turn my attention to the package in his hand. He tears open the top and pulls out a white journal with a leather spine, cover and back, and on the from in white letter it said 'Life Note' in beautiful print, like the font they use to type the title of a fairytale. If a death note is used to killed people by writing there name and knowing their face then this must be the same thing but instead of death it brings people back to life. "I can't you it since I have Shinigami eyes and I have a feeling you would make more use of it than I would, here touch it." He stretches his arm to me with the book in hand. "Uh, ok." I say hesitantly, I honestly don't think humans need to be messing with life and death here. Look what happened to Light once he got that power he went crazy. I reach out and touch the note book, odd I don't feel any different. That's what I thought until a saw a man with light golden hair, a white robe, a halo and wings floating across the room from me.

"Hello my name is Arch Angel Chamuel. I am the original owner of the journal of life." He spoke in smooth words that were sweet like honey, I couldn't stop staring I didn't know what an angel would look like but they were beautiful. "H-hello, Chamuel. My name is-"he cuts me off with a kind smile "Skylar Michaels, 24. Parents and brother died in a car accident, terribly sorry that you had to deal with that pain by the way, now going to To-Oh University and working with the Japanese task force." My jaw drops. "How did you know?" I know about Shinigami due to my obsession with all things Japanese. But I only know what the church told me about Angels. "Angels love and care for the humans on the Earth so we do take time to know each other your life stories. Unlike the Shinigami we use our books to save humans, but only those who become victims to the death note. Anyone who has used the death note or has the eyes of Shinigami is not permitted to use the life note." Chamuel said fluently. "That's why I can't use it due to my eyes, even though I was born this way." BB said slightly annoyed. I nod so Shinigami kill humans and while Angels love and revive them, and they obviously don't get along. "The life note can only revive those who have been dead 10 minutes and below. Also the death note must be the object used to kill them in the first place in order to detain order." Chamuel sates. Even though he doesn't need to the life note does come with instructions, but he is saving me the head ache of reading it all. "So, are there any consequences to using the life note? I heard people who use the death note can't go to Heaven or Hell." I ask, I can't help but worry about the punishment beyond the grave. "It matters how you use it, if you use it to raise the good and for righteous reasons then you will go to Heaven, if you raise the bad for wicked reasons then you will be sentenced to Hell, and if you use it for emotional reasons then it matters how you live your everyday life." The Angel says with a nod. Good, I don't plan to use it in order to hurt people. Actually I don't plan to use it at all; humans don't need to mess with the laws of life and death. If the time comes to where I actually have to use it them I will. "So if someone is dead in under 10 minutes or less and killed by a death note, I can resurrect them?" I ask wanting to run it by one more time. The Angel nods "Yes that is correct. The Angels use the notebook to undo the work of Shinigami's and protect humans. The only way for an Angel to die is if it uses the life note for unholy reasons, then they die and become fallen angels." I nod, wow, the life note has very few rules but the rules it does have are rather strict and narrow. "I only want you to use it in case of an emergency or someone important to the case dies. Like L or something." BB says with his hand on my shoulder, I give him a reassuring nod. "That is all from me when you are in need of my services just call." Chamuel said as he vanished. "As much as I hate to say this Skylar, you have to get closer to Light. If you do figure out he is Kira keep it a secret we need to wait for him to get sloppy then we will corner him like a rat." I give and nod, "Anything else?" I say in a tired tone. BB replies "Yes we need to get an old friend I believe her name is… Naomi Misora?"

* * *

**Authors note: Chapter done! Sorry I didn't write one yesterday I had a bad case of writers block. If you like the story leave a review and favorite/follow**

**Special thanks to Mirei-Chan for her great comments**

**~Thanks for Reading~**


	11. Resurrection

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or any of their characters**

**I only own OC ~enjoy**

* * *

**Skylar POV**

Naomi? Would she even forgive me for what I've done? For betraying her for BB's sake? I fear this won't end well but Beyond hasn't steered me wrong yet so I trust him.

With the FBI agents being in Japan it wasn't hard to find her, actually just a 15 minute drive from my dorm. We walk down the hall way with peach colored carpet and cream walls. I knock hesitantly on the door. "Hello-"Naomi opens stops as she opens the door. She looks at me, then at BB then at me again, and then a look of disgust forms on her face. "Skylar, what are you doing with this MONSTER? Monster what are you doing ALIVE?" she says accusingly. I look at my feet "BB and I are sort of partners and we need your help solving the Kira case." And then BB spoke up "And I Just faked my death simple really." He lied, I guess he had to; it's not really easy to make people believe you're the spawn of a Shinigami. "S-Skylar you worked with this… criminal. You betrayed me and L? You were working with BB this whole time; you knew who he was this whole time?" She asked anger growing in her voice. I bite my lip and nod feeling the tears swell in my eyes. I have been ruing this day for a long time, ever since I figured out Naomi was so nice, and I am unworthy of her friendship. "After all we did for you! After we helped you recover and gave you privileges a rookie like you should have never had! And how do you repay us? You lied and stabbed us in the back!" she yelled. Tears streamed down my face "Naomi I'm so sorry-"then BB interrupted me. "Hey, I told her to do what she did she was just doing what every girlfriend would do, actually she did more. She couldn't help who or what she fell in love with. So why don't you stop being a fucking bitch and get off her back. She did nothing wrong but help her boyfriend." He growled. The disgust grew over Naomi's face as he mentioned us being a couple. "I have business to attend to, out of my way traitor and monster." She pushed passed me and made her way down the hall. "Let's follow her; I have a bad filling in my stomach"

We follow her across the street where she comes across a Light brown headed boy. _Light. _I'm still trying to calm myself down, everything she said, every word was true. They have been nothing but good to me and how did I repay them? I stabbed them in the back. "Do not fret Miss. Michaels you are a wonderful person. You made a mistake and you apologized that is all you can do for now." Chamuel said in his usual soothing voice. This made me feel better and I continued to watch the scene. The scenes that play next horrify me. After their talk I see Naomi tie a rope around her neck and tied it to a post then jumped. After a few minutes of struggling her body goes limp. I put my hand to my mouth in a gasp. _Naomi…. No. _I scurry around in my bag for the life note. _Ten minutes or less….._ "Sky stop, we have to wait for Light to leave." After 7 minutes BB was able to make a surprisingly real looking fake body and for me to resurrect Naomi. We hurried her back to my BB's apartment that he's been staying in before Naomi wakes up.

* * *

**BB POV**

After 30 minutes Naomi's eyes snap open. "W-where am I?" she sits up and rubs her eyes. She looked around and her eyes widen as they fell upon me and Skylar. "You hung yourself and we brought you to life with this." Skylar held out the Life Journal. She handed to Naomi and then pointed at Chamuel. We spent the next 15 minutes explain what's going on. "So, you brought be back to life so I can help you catch Kira? BB why are you doing this I thought you hated L?" Naomi asked. BB was picking at his finger nail and then looks up "I'm doing what my name originally ment, Backup. If things go downhill with the Kira investigation with L, anyone who died due to Kira will come to our little secret squad here and we can continue to work on the case without Kira or any other person besides us knowing." He says matter-of-factly. Luckily Naomi agrees to help and after a long heartfelt apology she forgave Skylar. I don't know the details since they went in the other room to talk it out. Probably those gross crying shit girls do when they hurt each other's feelings. Now all I have to do is make nice with L and everything else should go smoothly.

That afternoon Skylar "escorts" me to L's apartment for the negotiation. To avoid future conflicts we choose to still keep our relationship a secret. After an hour or so I'm finally face to face with L. "Ha, weird it's like seeing double." Sky jokes, L and I just look at her with a serious expression and she just puts her arms behind her back awkwardly. "So can you give me just a one tiny piece of evidence on why I should let you join this squad?" L says a bit more angry than usual. "My IQ is as high as yours so that having 2 brilliant minds on the squad would be useful not to mention I was a criminal so I could most likely understand Kira's reason of thinking." L puts his thumb in his mouth and looks me over. Then to the rest of the Task squad "Any comment gentleman and lady." He says to Skylar and the men behind her, "No way! Did you see what he did to the 3 people on the murder case AND that pervert on the street?!" Matsuda exclaims. _Damn it Matsuda. _Then L's gaze shits back to Skylar. "Any thoughts Miss. Michaels?" he asks expectedly Skylar makes a looks at me as if she is in serious thought "It wouldn't be that bad I guess. I mean having 2 super detectives on the jobs would be helpful." L nods then looks at me "Congratulations BB you got the job." I grin and give a somewhat ominous grin "Wonderful."

* * *

**Authors note: HEY GUYS so sorry for taking so long I have been busy as hell (by that I mean playing video games with my friends and procrastinating) but I got it done sorry if it sucks it was kind of rushed it's like midnight when I working on this so please forgive the typos. Like and follow if you enjoy and leave a review **

**As always Thanks to Mirei-Chan for her reviews, hope u have a wonderful day all of u**

**~Thanks for Reading~ **


End file.
